The Remnant of the Heroes
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby Rose is the Rose Reaper, chosen guardian of Vale, granted powers by the moon. She is still a teenager, however, and must deal with responsibilities accordingly as well as a secret identity. Weiss is the chief of police, betrothed to Ruby's sister Yang, does not approve of the actions Ruby does. However, with enemies like Grimm, witches, and other monsters, how will they fare?
1. Reaper

Chapter One: Reaper

It was a dark night in Vale, the clouds gathering over the moon. Most people would just see it as a typical night, continuing to go about their business. Most would be absorbed in their cell phones, others in their cars, others still would be working. They would never be looking up. They would never see her. They would never see the shadow that loomed over the city like a dark knight of Vale.

But, tonight, she was going to let herself be seen. Tonight was the night she revealed herself to the world. Long red cloak trailed behind her like a cape, waving softly.

If someone did happen to look up, they'd see the red shadow cast over the city as the lone figure stood in the moonlight. Or, they'd be too late, the shadow gone in a flash, dust and petals fluttering to the ground in its absence.

_Elsewhere_

The silence of the night was broken up by the sound of the windows shattering. The explosion rang out as out walked the villain of the night, dressed in a white tuxedo to make himself stand out. He _loved_ standing out. It was the same reason he chose to look like a quite dapper gentleman.

"Too bad we couldn't make it bigger," He mused out loud, watching as the multitude of henchmen he'd brought sauntered out with him. "And they said we'd need more guys. I should probably have only brought half of them. Saved on pocket change this time. Oh well. Let's just go. We've got places to be and more goodies to steal."

A draft nearly blew his hat off. He glanced next to him, the men around him looking just as confused as he was. He turned around, not seeing anything of any importance. Not even a cop.

"Well, I suppose we can just go home," He said, sneering as he swung the cane he carried to look dapper, walking toward his car.

A thump followed by a thud drew his attention behind him. One of his men was unconscious; definitely going to have a goose egg later. He glanced around, looking for what could have done it. But, he couldn't see anything. The other men glanced where he was looking to see the unconscious body, gasping in shock.

"You're all hopeless," He said. "You didn't even notice he was knocked out? Good help is not only hard to fine, it's impossible."

He heard a sound by his car, shifting his gaze towards it. He saw that the tires were slashed, the car immobile.

"I just paid that off," He groaned, still not losing his cool at whoever or whatever was screwing up this operation. He was a man of sophistication after all. He wanted it done right. However, something was messing with his operation. This wasn't going to go well… was he warned about this?

"Whoever you are," He spoke out to whoever was listening. "If you're here, you might as well just give up. We've got you outnumbered."

Almost as if an answer, he heard the sound of his men falling. He turned around, his eyes widening as he saw it.

"Well, that's what I get for hiring non powered individuals," He sighed. "Too many crazies out there."

He turned to look at his car, but he felt his breath gasp in his throat.

Standing in front of his vehicle was what he would equate to a shadow of blood, dragging itself along the ground. It looked like some sort of spectre that existed in the underworld to call lost souls back. Despite the fact that it only stood up to his shoulders, there was an aura about it that was definitely not something to take lightly. Despite the bloody red movement along the black outfit the thing wore, he could make out two small glowing pinpricks of silver where the eyes of the person would be. However, the hood shrouding her face was enough to hide it in the shadows she seemed to emanate. It trailed around her like a cloak, bloody red.

"Well, well, well, Red," He said, holding his cane out like some aristocrat. "You seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sure you beat those guys, but those were small fry. You've got to do better if you want to really strike it big, huh?"

The person said nothing, gazing at him with a look that would have seemed almost disinterested. That pissed him off a little. He hated being seen as a minor nuisance. This little brat was going to play vigilante; well, he'd make her see what happens to vigilantes.

The end of his cane popped open, forming a sight with the open portion.

"Sorry to shoot and run, Red," He said, squeezing the hidden trigger. The blast fired out of his cane, destroying the car. However, the red spectre was nowhere to be seen.

"Weaker than I thought," He said, chuckling. He put his cane down, sighing at the car. However, before he could make another motion, a fist collided with his face, knocking him over. He looked up to see the spectre staring down at him, his viewpoint showing a little under the hood. He could see an eyemask covering the area around her eyes, but the silver glows seemed to be her eyes.

"You're going to jail," The spectre said, taking a step towards him. He swung his cane at her, but she dodged it, moving behind him.

He then reached into his pocket and grabbed out the small red vial. He stood up, throwing the vial at the feet of the reaper. The explosion hid her from his view, giving him the chance to run.

The reaper had covered her eyes to shield them from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, she looked to see he was gone. Glancing around, she saw him climbing up over the ladder of a building, making it over the top and disappearing over the top. She grit her teeth, moving after him.

On the roof, Roman walked towards the edge, looking out towards the skyline.

"Should have been here by now," He said as the reaper behind him leapt onto the roof. He aimed his cane, but she held a gun that looked like it was made of something out of a sci-fi novel. He shot his and she shot hers, the two bullets colliding in a small explosion. Through the explosion she shot, now holding what looked like a scythe.

Roman ducked the first swing, shocked that she was actually using such a weapon. The swing, however, did separate him from his cane, leaving him vulnerable.

"I thought we were talking about arresting me," He nervously chuckled, stepping closer to the edge of the roof.

"You'll survive," The reaper said, shrugging as the scythe dematerialized into a silvery grey light, disappearing. "I'm not aiming to kill."

"You're nuts," Roman said.

"I'm justice," The reaper said. "In the name of the shattered moon."

Roman's eyes widened. He'd heard the stories of the one who claimed to fight for the shattered moon. Of course, those rumors went around years ago. Surely, there couldn't be another like that.

"Well," He said, hearing the sound of his new ride. "I suppose we'll have to cut this short."

The reaper narrowed her eyes, taking a step forward only for a rocket to strike near her feet, an explosion throwing her back.

"Seems the reaper isn't so invincible after all," Roman said, the reaper standing up, seemingly unhurt. She looked at the bullhead that had shot it. In the pilot's seat was someone she didn't notice, but couldn't avoid.

The second rocket shot towards them, but the reaper dodged, sending a punch to Roman's jaw that almost knocked him off the building, but the reaper grabbed him and threw him back. She slammed her fist into his jaw, the orange haired robber falling backward.

"This is over," The reaper said, holding out her hand towards the bullhead. "Crescent Rose: Gun Forme."

In her hand materialized the sci-fi gun. She took aim, firing at the wing. It began to break, spitting flames as it was hit by the bullet. It was clearly not an ordinary bullet as it shot straight through the ship to pierce the wing. The reaper watched as the pilot maneuvered the bullhead, trying to take it down in a crash landing. However, Roman took this opportunity to leap onto the bullhead, which righted itself and shot off into the night.

The reaper took a step back, almost as if she was preparing to run after them, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The imposing voice asked the vigilante. The reaper looked up to see the blonde hair and green eyes that belonged to one Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm going after them," The reaper said.

"You're not doing something so crazy," Glynda said. "You're going to let them go."

"But, they're getting away," The reaper said.

"Rose," Glynda said softly. "You need to stop. You can't. There's no way you can stop them at this point. As fast as you are, you shouldn't just run after them. They nearly killed you with that rocket."

"I can survive it," The reaper, Rose, said, clenching her fist. "I'm fast enough to stop them."

"Come with me," Glynda said, teleporting away, holding the reaper. However, before they fully left that location, Rose could have sworn she saw a large cat.

_The next morning_

Ruby yawned, pushing herself up in her bed. She blinked a couple of times, looking around at her room. She was confused as to how she was here.

"Wasn't I…" She put her hand to her head, feeling the bump she'd gotten from hitting it. Her healing factor couldn't heal everything, especially after she wasn't in her transformed state.

"Wait, what time is…" She glanced at the clock, gasping as she saw the time.

She fell out of bed, scrambling like a hungover college student to get to her closet. She knew that she needed to hurry, needed to speed out of there like lightning. She knew it wasn't going to be long before she was late.

Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a red hoodie. She looked at it, sniffing the shirt and shrugging as she threw it on. She didn't wash them _every _time she wore them; that would lead to tearing and she hated that. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed some toast, scarfing it down while she grabbed some books from the table. There was a note from Yang she glanced over. She knew what it said already, as Yang always put the same thing down: love you, Rubes. Make sure that you don't get in trouble or have sex until you're at least a bajillion years old""

Running out the door, Ruby took advantage of her higher than normal speed to make it to the bus stop. She wasn't as fast as she was when she used her transformed state, but she could still outrun a few people.

The bus pulled up, the door opening as she scrambled onto it. She sat down in a seat, letting out an exhausted breath as she sat down. She was still a little sore from last night and still tired as well. The moonlight didn't give her unlimited stamina after all.

"You look like you went on a run for eight hours straight," The voice of the seat occupant next to her said. Ruby turned her head to see a head of black hair and eyes hidden by a pair of red rimmed glasses. The bow on top made it look almost like a Christmas present delivered right to Ruby's eyes, both of which were taking in the view.

"Uh, yeah, I'm kinda tired," Ruby said, snapping back to reality. "Ran all the way here."

"You're quite fast," The woman said. "You should join track."

"Uh, yeah, that isn't my thing," Ruby said, laughing nervously. She then froze slightly. Just how fast _had _she run? She was quite fast, almost too fast even in her human state.

"I would beg to differ," The bookworm seeming individual said, glancing at Ruby. Ruby gulped softly, sitting in her seat and contemplating whether or not she should move. Unfortunately for her, the bus started moving.

Ruby kept looking at her seatmate out of the corner of her eye, trying to get a read on her. Could she be a Grimm who was onto her? Probably not; she seemed too uncaring and would have detected her terror. She was tense and rigid the entire ride to school. As soon as the bus stopped at the school, she took off, running to get in.

"Odd girl," The noirette muttered. "But, cute. Smells like sweat though."

Ruby made it into the school, making it to her locker. Opening it, she grabbed what she'd need for the day. She began to close the door, jumping as she saw the face of Glynda in the locker's reflective surface.

"What are you doing talking to me here?" She whispered harshly. "You know what will happen if we're found out."

"Behave," Glynda said quickly. "I'm not talking to you through some mystic portal. I'm standing right behind you."

Ruby turned, jumping once again to see the blonde woman.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Ruby asked, gulping.

"To see that you are doing your job properly," Glynda said.

"But, I'm at school now," Ruby said.

"I meant your school job," Glynda said. "You are still a student and I expect you to excel atyour studies."

"Okay, how about you let Yang worry about that?" Ruby said. "Weiss too. I don't mean any offense, but I see Yang more as a parental figure than you."

"Well, I take no offense." Glynda said. "She should be the parental figure in your life, what with… well, you know."

"Yeah," Ruby's voice went quiet. "I know. But, it's fine. It made me who I am today."

"That's very mature of you," Glynda said. "Now, we must be ready to begin class. Don't be late like the last time. You have responsibilities."

"I will, I promise," Ruby pouted as she got her books and headed to class.

_With Yang_

The tall blonde walked into the police station, sauntering up to the front desk with her hands behind her back.

"Hello, friend Yang!" Penny Polendina waved in her typical robotic fashion. "Here to see Mistress Weiss again, are you? Shall I prepare the handcuff keys again?"

"Uh, this isn't that kind of visit," Yang chuckled nervously. "Unless she's mad at me, in which case I better make sure I know my Miranda Rights. Also, didn't she ask you to call her chief instead of mistress?"

"Perhaps you are correct," Penny stated. "My father and creator did not give me adequate training on addressing superiors!"

"Well, you gotta work on it," Yang laughed. "Can't catch the bad guys if you don't."

"Yes, friend Yang!" Penny saluted as the door to Weiss' office opened.

"Yang, Xiao Long!" The snappy voice of the police chief startled both of them. "Are you trying to teach my detective improper phrases again?!"

"Uh oh," Yang gulped. "Uh, no. Not this time."

"Inside my office." Weiss said. "Now."

Yang gulped as she walked into the office, sitting down at the chair in the office. She looked at Weiss with a nervous expression. The police chief crossed her arms and looked at Yang.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, someone wanted to say hello." Yang said with a grin, moving from behind her back a small child of about five with hair of white and blonde. She had blue eyes and stared at Weiss with a smile.

"Hello, mommy," Yang held the child up in front of her face, making a deep voice and moving the child's arms as she giggled. "I wanted to tell you that other mommy has wanted to smooch you really good and wants you to hug her even though you're too short to reach."

Weiss' strict demeanor melted and she chuckled as she took the child from Yang.

"Oh, she does, does she?" She asked the child. "Well, tell me, Winter, should I do it?"

"Nope," Winter said as she hugged Weiss. "I want it all for me."

"Consider it done," Weiss hugged the child, looking at Yang. The blonde had a grin on her face and took Weiss' left hand with her own, their rings glinting slightly off of each other. Weiss sighed, kissing Winter's forehead.

"Well, I think I should be fair to your other mom," Weiss said, standing once again. "She did drive here after all."

"Darn right I did," Yang said, pulling Weiss over to her and kissing her on the lips as she embraced the two of them.

"Don't you have to work?" Weiss asked once they'd broken their kiss.

"Not yet," Yang said. "Rubes is still in school so she can't watch our little Winterflake."

"Oh, that's right," Weiss said with a sigh. "Well, how about we get some lunch so that I can relax a bit?"

"Sounds good," Yang said. "Now, I get to pick this time."

"Fine, fine," Weiss said. "So long as it isn't a place where the health rating is less than a C."

"It was one time," Yang said. "Besides, you loved the food."

"Until I had to be the one who made sure the place was shut down," Weiss said. "Now, either pick a good one or we go to the place you hate most."

"Chuck E Cheese's?" Yang asked.

"That's the place you hate most?" Weiss asked in shock.

"I got stuck in the tubes when I was a kid," Yang laughed nervously. "Then my dad got stuck trying to get me out. I got really claustrophobic after that…"

"That explains why you didn't want to go in the playplace at that chicken restaurant," Weiss said.

"Well, yeah," Yang said. "You thought it was cuz I was too tall?"

"Well, yes," Weiss said. "But, let's just go."

"I want chicken fingers," Winter said. "With mustard."

"Sounds like a plan," Yang said. "I know just the place."

"We'll take my car this time," Weiss said.

"And why is that?" Yang asked, feigning hurt. "Is it because I'm a bad driver?"

"I was this close to giving you three separate tickets," Weiss said, crossing her arms. "You drive like a maniac when you're hungry. Now, we are taking my car because I am a safe driver."

"I've seen your road rage," Yang said. "Remember that time when Neon Katt cut you off."

"Yes, by speeding twenty over," Weiss said. "On a suspended license."

"Well, whatever," Yang said. "Well, I made sure Neon wasn't a problem this time."

"I swear to god if that means what I think it means…" Weiss eyebrow twitched.

"What?" Yang asked. "I just called May and told her to keep the kitty cat on a leash."

"I forgot May was her housemate," Weiss said. "All I remembered was her telling me she would apologize in person next time Neon messed up."

"Well, her and Reese aren't exactly the best people to watch the hyperactive cat." Yang said.

"Yes, two straight girls watching another straight girl will totally lead to what you're thinking," Weiss said.

"I never said that," Yang coughed. "Besides, I've known both of them for years. Now, let's take Winter and go have fun."

"Let's," Weiss said. "It's time for my lunch anyway."

"Well, let's go have us some great fun," Yang pulled the shorter woman up to her mouth, giving her a deep kiss, grabbing Weiss' ass while she did so.

"Ewwww," Winter said, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Uh, sorry, kiddo," Yang chuckled. "Forgot you were there."

"I want extra chicken tenders now." Winter said.

"Fine, fine," Weiss sighed. "But, we're going to go and eat healthy as well."

"Let's go," Yang said, pulling Weiss. "Penny, hold all her calls."

"You got it, friend Yang!" Penny called.

Yang took them to Weiss' car, the police chief hopping in the driver's side as Yang buckled Winter up. Yang hopped in the passenger's side, sitting down next to Weiss.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Weiss said, nodding as she drove them to the restaurant.

Once there, the couple sat down and began to order their meals.

"What are you having?" Yang asked.

"I'll have the—" Weiss began before an explosion rocked the building they were in. The windows shattered as Weiss leapt over, her and Yang covering Winter. Once the shaking stopped, Weiss stood.

"All units, converge on my location now!" Weiss shouted into her radio. "Explosion at Vale Square! I repeat, explosion at Vale Square!"

"Roger!" Several officers responded.

"Yang, take Winter where it will be safe," Weiss said, walking toward the explosion.

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked.

"My job," Weiss said as the air began to grow frigid.

_With Ruby_

Ruby was bored; very bored. She was barely able to stay awake. Though, that could have been attributed to her not having gotten much sleep the previous night. She felt the desire to sleep creep closer and closer as she struggled to stay awake. She knew that if she were using her powers, she'd be more active, but she'd obviously not use them here.

The professor continued to drone on and on about some subject she had no desire to learn anything about, but she was still there for the class. She never could understand these subjects. She was bored, glancing around and wondering if she could spot that attractive girl. Maybe she could learn some more about her.

Thoughts crossed her mind. She knew there was something off about the girl, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She inwardly shrugged; she could find that stuff out later. After all, she wasn't even in the class, so there was no chance to do so anyway.

Ruby considered just nodding off, but she knew Glynda would be on her about it. She continued to fight to stay awake.

Suddenly, she felt the building around her begin to shake. She glanced out the window to see smoke beginning to rise in the distance. Her belt buckle began to glow, catching her attention.

She glanced back at the window, a feeling of dread beginning to wash over her. She knew exactly what the source of the explosion was. She waited for no one to be looking at her before she made her move.

She asked to be excused as she got up, walking through the hall, making her way to the roof. She stepped out onto the roof, taking her buckle off and holding it to the sky.

"By the power of the shattered moon, I invoke the light of justice!" She exclaimed, her buckle shining out a bursting light.

Ruby let her arms and head fall back as she felt her power begin to rise. Her clothes dematerialized as her body glower red, fading away as sparkles of magic. Her body began to rise into the air, becoming more brilliant. Closing her eyes, she felt ribbons of magic begin to cover her as her uniform covered her. Her arms wore long sleeves and she now wore combat boots and a skirt, fashioned from the magic of the moon. They darkened to a black color, becoming like the night. She felt the comforting feel of her mother's cape as it formed, flowing like a great hero's. Her contacts she used to hide her eyes' true color vanished, leaving her powerful silver eyes exposed. Her eyemask covered her face, hiding her identity as did the magic in her power.

Fully transformed, Ruby shot off like a rocket, her powers aiding her to run faster. Rose petals trailed behind her as she just about broke the sound barrier. She ran towards the source of the explosion, hoping she could make it before anyone else got hurt.

_Bio: Ruby Rose_

_Ruby Rose is the daughter of Summer Rose, the previous Rose Reaper, a woman who was blessed by the shattered moon to wield its power and strike fear into the hearts of the Grimm._

* * *

I wonder what's going on. We'll find out in the next chapter. Also, I kinda wanted to try something where I give a quick fact about a character at the end of a chapter.

So, this is a story I wanted to try, RWBY with a superheroine Ruby. I really wanted to try the idea, but I couldn't figure out one until I decided to go sort of like Sailor Moon. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Grimm

Chapter Two: Grimm

_With Yang_

Yang held Winter close, running her fingers through the child's hair. A feeling of dread washed over her, causing her heart to accelerate. Her breathing became rapid as she realized what was the cause of the explosion. She knew what did it. She looked down at her false, mechanical right arm, staring at the joints and clenching a small fist before looking down at her daughter, who seemed just as scared as she was.

Winter looked up at her and took her hand with a wise look beyond her years.

"It's okay, mommy." She said, leaning onto Yang. "Mommy will be fine."

Yang to this day had no idea as to which mommy Winter was referring to, but those words alone were enough to give her legs the motivation to move, letting her pick her child up and make her way out the door. She looked down the street towards where the smoke was pluming and let out a silent prayer that Weiss would be alright. She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction, holding Winter close.

The entire time, she was unaware of the shadow in the shape of a cat following her.

_With Weiss_

Weiss walked towards the end of the block, the source of the explosion. It hadn't been too far away and any sort of fire would potentially destroy her car. Her breath became visible as her icy blue eyes seemed to crystalize and harden. She ran down the street at this point, her inhuman abilities aiding her in reaching the end of the block.

The burning building was what people had viewed as the oldest landmark in the city, a Dust store that had been around since before people had stopped believing in magic. It was a shame, Weiss thought, that it had to go. But, her focus was elsewhere.

The fire was mostly contained, held by the strong walls of the building. The buildings next to it had been partially fireproofed decades prior and would resist the flames for a few more hours until the fire patrol arrived. The Dust shop could not be fireproofed as well due to its age. Weiss took a deep breath and concentrated with closed eyes. Her younger brother had been so much better at this, but she was uncaring of the facts.

"Schnee Glyph: Snowstorm Configuration," She said, opening her eyes, which gave off a icy blue glow. From her hands emerged a cold wind that sapped the fire of its heat, nearly freezing the building in the process. The roaring fire died down at least halfway down. In the blaze, Weiss could swear she could see movement. She ran into the building, pulling her radio up to her mouth.

"All units, converge on the Dust Shop!" She said. "I repeat, all units converge on the Dust Shop. Potential victims and survivors may be inside. This is a 10-70! I repeat 10-70!"

Weiss could already begin to feel the effects of the fire. She was very susceptible to strong heat like this; it was why she usually had fans in her office in the summer, even when it was a 'cool' day.

While it was usually the job of the fire department to deal with fires, they often relied on her as a quick fix until they got there if she was there first. Weiss stalked through the building, looking around. A nagging feeling pervaded the back of her mind, alerting her to something nearby.

Turning with reflexes that could only come from years at the police academy, she whipped out her gun and fired it behind her as she turned on her heel. Her professionalism as well as her training had taught her never to do that, but her instincts were screaming at her to fight.

A shriek could be heard as the shadows seemed to move. What lurched toward her did not seem like it was living much despite having a human shape. As it got closer, Weiss could see blackened flesh spotted along their body, almost as if they were breaking out. They pulsed with an almost evil feel to them, white bonelike structures emerging from her forehead.

She quickly continued to fire, releasing the full clip into the monster. With six bullets in it, the being still lurched toward her. Even in the blaze, Weiss could make out a ginger shade of hair and lifeless blue eyes.

Weiss felt a rage and terror enter her as this creature seemed to give out an aura. But, she also knew exactly what she was dealing with.

"Dust…" A weak, raspy voice came from the creature as it lurched toward her. Weiss almost felt compassion, the creature speaking in a voice of fear and hurt.

Such feelings she pushed aside, however, concentrating as she blinked once, ignoring the voices that came over her radio, cautioning her.

"I am engaging the suspect," Weiss said into her radio. "Form a perimeter. Protect civilians. I will handle this."

"Schnee Glyph: Myrtenaster Configuration." Weiss said, seeing the squad cars pull up around the building to secure the perimeter. Almost as powerfully as the explosion, a glyph of ice appearing on her right hand as a rapier seemed to emerge from her palm. It was about four feet long and was the color of crystal. The handguard seemed to almost wrap around her hand as she moved forward, slicing for the creature.

The creature was impaled in the shoulder by the rapier and gave an inhuman shriek as Weiss felt her anger begin to rise. The rapier began to sizzle and crackle with what seemed to be electricity. Weiss felt the shock enter her body as she was flung back from the current that shot through her body. She stood up, shaking as she attempted to get feeling back in her body, which grew numb.

Her rapier was still in her hand as she stepped toward the being. She wasn't hurt much, but she had had her guard lowered when she had impaled the being, causing her to be affected by the shock more.

"Dust," The being rasped again, lurching toward Weiss, black blood oozing from the wound where Weiss had impaled her. She seemed unaffected by the pain and moved almost like a zombie. The fire was beginning to obscure Weiss' vision and she couldn't see as the arcs of electricity began to move toward her. The being moved closer, lurching like a zombie as electricity arced off of her body, seemingly coming from her wounds.

Weiss dodged, slashing at one with her rapier. The arc traveled along her rapier, almost as if it conducted it, shooting into Weiss' arm. The chief gave a yell of pain as she dropped the rapier, which shattered.

"You're very persistent," Weiss said. "I'll make sure to lock you up good and tight."

Weiss rushed for the being, holding her hand out.

"Schnee Glyph: Icicle configuration!" She said, sharp icicles shooting out towards the zombie-like being. The electricity arced off of the being, hitting some. Others impaled themselves into her, staying and almost seeming to burn.

"Seems you don't like my magic," Weiss said, narrowing her eyes. "There is plenty more where that came from. I hope you have an ice time."

Weiss sighed inwardly; this being was throwing her off.

"It seems you've done well against my pet," A voice from the being said, completely unlike the previous.

"That voice. You're _her_, aren't you?" She growled in a quite unprofessional manner as she turned. "You already tried to take my _wife_ and now you wish to take me, do you?"

"You're just an obstacle," The owner of the voice said. "I'll stop you once and for all and prevent you from stopping me."

"You're not going to succeed." Weiss said. "Justice will come for you in the end. And, I'll be the one to throw the book at you."

"My Grimm will destroy you and make sure you don't live long enough to recount that." The voice said with a laugh. "Just think; even if you kill her, you've murdered an innocent girl."

Weiss' eyes widened as she thought back to Yang and Winter. She shook her head, immediately removing any malicious thoughts and taking a deep breath.

Weiss held her left hand upward in an L shape, her palm facing up as she shaped her fingers as if they were holding a ball.

"Schnee Glyph: Gravity Configuration," Weiss said. Immediately, the pressure in the room increased. The Grimm dropped to her knees, trying to force herself to stand, her injuries seeming to catch up with her at that point. Weiss stood, unaffected by her own power, walking over to the Grimm and placing handcuffs over her wrist.

"You have the right to remain silent," Weiss said, pulling the Grimm to her feet. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Before Weiss could make another move, a red blur shot past her, heading deeper into the store. A burst of wind followed her, nearly knocking the two off their feet and separating Weiss and the Grimm.

_With Ruby_

She sped towards the source of the fire, her hood somehow staying on her head the entire time. She pushed herself further than she had pushed herself before. That still voice she often heard spoke to her.

"_Hurry,"_ It said. She kept going, her cape flowing behind her, petals flying off almost as if she was bleeding them. Ironic, considering the origin of the cape's color.

Ruby reached the site, her breath gasping in a hitch as she realized that it was the Dust shop that stood in the center of the square. She rushed inside, looking for any survivors.

As she ran through, she caught a glimpse of Weiss fighting a Grimm. She took a few milliseconds to look at the Grimm. She was only in the first stage of her transformation; there was still time to save her. Ruby knew she had to act fast, but she also had to save anyone who might be inside. She rushed past, taking note of Weiss.

She was definitely angry. Ruby knew why, considering she was there. She had to make sure Weiss didn't do anything she'd regret. It wasn't as black and white as she liked to make it out. But she knew that it wasn't as simple as that to convince her. She rushed deeper into the shop, deep into the hallways and storage rooms.

"_Left_," The voice said, Ruby making a turn on less than a dime, so fast were her reflexes. She burst through the door, standing in the smoke filled room and using her perception to look for anyone. Thanks to the power of the shattered moon, she could pick up faint readings of souls and auras, which was helpful in finding her targets.

Spotting a small body in the corner, Ruby moved over there, standing in front of the person there, curled in the corner. The being was someone about her age. In fact, she recognized him. That blonde hair and blue eyes immediately gave him away. The owner of the store was his sister.

"Jaune," Ruby said, standing over him. She held her hand out to him, offering it to help him up. Jaune turned toward the voice, letting out a shriek.

Ruby looked slightly confused for a second before she realized that she was known as a reaper. Obviously, one dressed as she was dressed was going to scare anyone in a deathlike situation.

Jaune backed up further away from her. Ruby sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. She practically put him under her arm and sped through the building, shooting through the windows at the front and turning to cushion Jaune from the fall. Once she'd landed, she stood up and moved back towards the building.

"Wait," Jaune said, holding out a hand toward her as one of the present officers led him away. "Who are you?"

"Justice," Ruby said, walking back into the store. "Crescent Rose: Scythe Forme."

Jaune was awestruck as he was led to the arms of a redhead, who looked towards the store with narrowed eyes, staring at the reaper with her scythe.

_With Weiss_

The Grimm, despite being handcuffed, continued to battle Weiss. As the fight progressed, it began to use its feet and slowly become faster. Weiss noticed that the wounds seemed to be closing as well somewhat. She decided to weaken it to the point of submission as it clearly wasn't going to just surrender now and she didn't have the energy to use her Gravity powers anymore.

She moved towards the Grimm, punching for it with her skills Yang had taught her. The Grimm seemed to dodge, flexing itself and breaking its thumbs to remove its hands from the cuffs. With its hands free, it began to slash at Weiss, its claws coated with electricity. Weiss jumped back. She swung her rapier to parry the blow, but it was shattered by the creature's increasing strength. Weiss had assumed she had it on the ropes, but the heat from the fire was slowly, but surely taking its toll on her. She wasn't used to this much heat. She knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of it.

Her power was drained by the Dust infused flames as well as trying to stop said flames.

The chief of police continued to attack the creature, said creature simply taking all of the attacks. Weiss grabbed part of her broken rapier and slashed for the heart of the creature, only for her rapier piece to be blocked by a scythe.

"That's not the way to do things," Ruby said, her scythe dematerializing. "You're wasting time and energy."

"You," Weiss said. "I'll deal with you next. That Grimm thing is becoming stronger as I fight her."

"Whatever," Ruby said, turning to face the Grimm. "You. What do you want?"

"Dust," The being said, her voice raspy.

"Go make sure this fire doesn't get out of hand," Ruby said to Weiss. "I'll handle her."

"I will do no such thing." Weiss said as the foam from the fire hoses began to coat the area in their suppressants. "In fact, you're coming with me as well."

"I don't have time for this," Ruby said, taking a deep breath. Her eyes glowed silver as she moved forward towards the Grimm, slamming her fist into her gut. The Grimm gave out a wheeze as she swiped at Ruby with a hand coated in electricity. Ruby dodged, trying to concentrate her abilities.

The Grimm began to shoot off waves of electricity now, far more than with Weiss' fight. It was clearly a defense mechanism. It knew what was about to happen to it. Ruby continued to slash at it, trying to weaken it.

"Crescent Rose: Gun Forme," Ruby said, her scythe mechanically transforming into its gun form.

"Ice Bullet Mode." Ruby said, firing the gun at the Grimm, freezing her in place and battering around.

"Can't take too long," She muttered as Weiss stood, watching.

"Silver Eyes Power," She muttered, summoning up a good deal of her moon-based powers. "Purify!"

She stared at the Grimm, feeling a burst of power behind her eyes as she attacked the Grimm directly. The black, burned parts of the girl shrunk and dissipated as her wounds began to bleed red, the Grimm having receded.

Ruby dropped to a knee; her body was being strained by her powers. Fortunately, this one wasn't far into the transformation. Unfortunately, though, she had used a lot of her power to speed here and save Jaune. She knew that she couldn't have purified a Grimm like that if it were further along in the transformation.

Ruby put a hand on the girl's chest, feeding her own aura into her to close the wounds. Ruby felt the sweat beginning to form on her brow as she continued to strain herself. At this rate, she hoped Weiss was actually as tired as she looked. Otherwise, this might turn a bit ugly.

"Take her to get medical attention," Ruby said to Weiss.

"_To your right," _The voice said as Ruby dodged with what was probably the bottom of the barrel, yanking the girl out of the way as a burst of fire exploded next to her. She and Weiss looked up to see the mysterious woman floating above them. Ruby growled; she was just outside of her range of sensing. The woman disappeared in a burst of flame.

"I'll have to find her later," Ruby muttered to herself as she stood up. She turned to Weiss, her cape flowing behind her.

"You need to take her for medical attention," She said to the chief of police. "That is your priority."

"You are not my boss," Weiss said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Now, put your hands behind your back."

"No," Ruby said, summoning the last dregs of her moonlight power and moving out of the building and taking off toward the top of the next building over. She looked over the city.

"This was deliberate," Ruby said to herself. "But, why? And, why was that Grimm with that woman?"

"Perhaps the answer isn't so easily found," Glynda said from behind Ruby. Ruby turned, getting into a defensive stance before she relaxed, having discovered her identity.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Dust used to be a powerful tool in countering Grimm," Glynda said. "It would repel and even kill them. But, the problem was those with Silver Eyes opposed this method."

"Why?" Ruby asked. "I never learned any of this in school."

"There are many secret wars mankind isn't privy to," Glynda said. "Your mother was proof of that very fact."

"This was too easy though," Ruby said. "This Grimm was only recently turned. They don't usually have that sort of power."

"Perhaps you can do some more digging around tonight," Glynda said.

"Good idea," Ruby said, staring down over the city. "Such a shame to not be able to run around freely."

"Your existence is a danger," Glynda said. "You are fortunate Weiss only believes you to be some sort of wannabe Reaper."

"Still," Ruby said. "The few times I do go out in the day, I get harassed by my sister-in-law of all people."

"Well, you should perhaps limit it," Glynda said.

"The oddest thing was that I sensed something else," Ruby said.

"What?" Glynda asked.

"I don't know," Ruby said. "Oh well."

"You should talk to that Grimm girl," Glynda said. "Perhaps she knows something about that woman."

"Good idea," Ruby said. "But, what should I do to get in?"

"Perhaps the direct approach?" Glynda suggested.

"Good idea," Ruby said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Glynda said. "Perhaps you should also go make sure your sister is okay."

"Yang," Ruby said, looking down. "Can you take me to her? I don't have any moonlight power left. I used it all."

"I thought you gathered some," Glynda looked her over.

"I did, but I had to fight in a fire and with Dust," Ruby said. "Normally I have a lot, but somehow I was drained way too quick."

"Your body is tired." Glynda said. "It's why you aren't keeping as much of your energy. That and it's daytime."

"Well, please take me to Yang," Ruby said. "I look tired enough to justify running there. She'd go home. That's the first place to go."

Glynda nodded, snapping her fingers.

"First, you need to transform back," She said. "Wouldn't do to show up in battle armor."

"Right," Ruby sighed, holding up her rose emblem. Her uniform disappeared into sparkles of moonlight and her attire she had previously worn materialized. With that, Glynda took her hand, teleporting them away.

_With Yang and Winter_

Yang and Winter made it back to the police station, Yang placing the child in front of her on the motorcycle she had brought. After making sure her helmet was on, she gassed it up and sped home. She didn't see the catlike shadow behind her, observing her.

Once she was home, she sent a message to Weiss. She knew she wouldn't get it with her phone on silent while on duty, but she wanted her to know she was safe.

"How about we watch a movie while we wait for mommy to call?" Yang asked.

"Huntress!" Winter exclaimed, her face perking up from the ordeal.

"Huntress, eh?" Yang chuckled, grabbing the news report tape from the shelf. "Alright. But, don't tell mommy, alright? She doesn't like this tape much."

"Our secret," Winter nodded proudly. Yang put the tape in the VCR and pushed the On button.

"And Weiss said we'd never use a stupid VCR ever again," Yang chuckled, trying to push the events from earlier to the back of her mind. She knew she had to be strong for Winter. She also knew she'd probably have to testify, but Weiss knew where she would go, especially with their daughter.

When the tape came on, Yang sat next to Winter as a static filled image of a security camera outside of a building showed several men exit with guns. The date on the news banner under the footage showed a date of last month with a title "New Hero Emerging?" printed in bold green letters.

One of the criminals was clearly there for show, his entire face showing as he gave a smirk to the camera. Winter was leaning forward, full of anticipation for what was about to happen. She had her fists clenched like she was watching sports with Yang. Yang laughed, forgetting the previous events and watching her daughter's intense enjoyment of the scene.

The criminals were stopped short by a shadow that dropped down and took all of them out. Yang chuckled as Winter was absolutely enthralled by it.

"You know, your aunt Ruby would enjoy this too." Yang said. "Of course, she's at school, right now.

The door opened right then, almost as if on cue. Ruby moved in as fast as her tired legs would carry her. She moved over to Yang, collapsing on her in great relief.

"Yang, you guys are okay," Ruby said, hugging them. Winter peered around Ruby's shoulder, watching the video on the TV.

"Rubes," Yang chuckled, putting on her bravest face. "I didn't think you were just gonna cut school. What happened? And, why do you smell like smoke?"

"What happened?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I heard you guys were near an explosion. I ran over to the restaurant you guys were at and couldn't see you. It looked terrible."

"How did you know we were going to a restaurant?" Yang asked. "I thought of that right when I got to the police station."

"Yang, you took your motorcycle," Ruby said. "That's your 'take my smokin' hot wife out and make all the haters jealous' ride."

"Oh," Yang chuckled, amused at the joke. "I guess it is."

"What are you watching?" Ruby asked, turning to the TV.

"The Red Reaper!" Winter exclaimed in excitement.

"That news report about that anime Batman looking chick attacking those criminals?" Ruby asked.

"Wouldn't she be anime Batgirl then?" Yang said.

"Well, Batgirl's the police commissioner's daughter," Ruby said, her mind feeling a tinge of panic as she thought of the connection that had to her. "Obviously, Winter isn't the Reaper."

"If she were the Reaper, she would tickle them all to submission," Yang chuckled.

"You mean like that time you tied Weiss to a chair to keep her out of the kitchen for her surprise party and had Winter 'guard' her?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Yang grinned. The blonde's phone rang at that point. She picked it up and gave her trademark line "Yellow, can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and if you're Weiss, leave a dozen or so kisses".

"Yang, I'm at the police station," Weiss said. "I want you down here now."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because I want to see you in person," Weiss said. Yang could feel the tenseness in her voice.

"Alright, we'll be right down," Yang said. "Lemme just load Winter and Ruby into the car."

"Why is Ruby out of school?" Weiss asked, Ruby gulping. "If I hear she cut classes again because she was 'sick', I'll ground her so hard she'll—"

"Woah woah, calm down, Weiss," Yang said. "She just came to see how we were doing."

"She could have texted you and me," Weiss said. Ruby mentally slapped herself in the face. But, she would rather have come home to see them.

"We'll talk about it later," Yang said. "Just wait for us. We'll just make sure to drive safe."

"Thank you," Weiss said. "See that you do."

_Bio: Weiss Schnee_

_Weiss Schnee is the daughter of the corrupt J__acques Schnee and the Ice Witch Mizore Shirayuki Schnee. In the wake of her mother's death, an obvious murder, Weiss swore vengeance and that she would bring the killer to justice._

_Bio: Grimm_

_The Grimm are people that succumb to their truest negativity or are infected by another Grimm. They are particularly vulnerable to Dust and the powers of the moon._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write and I enjoyed writing this one. Sort of a different way that I wanated it to go, but, I liked how it turned out.


	3. Interrogation

Chapter Three: Interrogation

Yang, Winter, and Ruby rode up to the police station, Yang parking the car and the older two running into the station with Winter in Yang's arms. When they got inside, Weiss was talking to Penny at the desk. Upon seeing them, she turned and ran over to Yang, hugging her. Winter moved over to Penny, the ginger showing her some interesting findings on the security camera.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Weiss said, her tough façade dropping as she just held her wife. Yang put her arms around Weiss, rubbing her back gently so as to comfort her.

"You know me, babe," Yang said. "Always the badass who survives."

"Well, I just wish you hadn't been there with me," Weiss said. "I wouldn't be so worried."

"It's alright," Yang said. "The four of us are safe now."

"Four?" Weiss asked in confusion as she glanced over to Ruby. Her gaze hardened as she broke the hug with Yang and marched over to Ruby.

"You!" She shouted, grabbing Ruby by her shirt collar and pulling her down to her level; even Ruby was a bit taller than she was, but not by a wide margin.

"Oh shit," Ruby squeaked out. "Uh, Weiss, I can explain."

"I have told you time and time again not to cut classes," Weiss began lecturing the teenager, who looked mortified to be on this end of Weiss' tirade. Even the forces of evil weren't enough to compare to the wrath of Weiss Schnee.

"I-I'm sorry," Ruby said.

"I don't give a damn if you're sorry," Weiss said as she pulled Ruby closer. "I told you that unles that school is on fire, exploding, or being shot up by some crazed lunatic, you are not to leave without express permission from the headmaster. I told you that I'd throw your ass in a cell if it happened again, did I not?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Ruby gulped as Weiss started dragging her by the cells in the main area of the station.

"Perhaps some time with Neon will sort you out," Weiss glanced over to a cell where an orange haired woman with green eyes looked at Ruby, licking her lips.

"Hi Neon," Yang waved.

"Hey, Yangy," Neon said in a seductive voice. "I still haven't missed a beat. Wanna see?"

"I'll pass," Yang said. "Weiss would get jealous and I don't prefer to be in cuffs."

"Your loss," Neon winked. "But, I guess I get to see your sister real soon."

"Nothing too bad," Yang said. "She's a high schooler still."

"Oh, you know I don't roll like that," Neon said. "But, I'm sure she'd be real fun."

"Down, Neon," Weiss said. "I'll perhaps let you have some fun time later. For right now, we have to figure out how to interrogate this strange individual."

"Strange individual?" Ruby asked, not liking where this was going.

"The explosion was caused by an individual who seemed possessed," Weiss said. "We haven't gotten her to talk at all."

"Can I try?" Ruby asked. It had to be the Grimm girl from earlier. Perhaps this was how she could learn about the strange woman."

"This is official police business," Weiss said. "Not business for you to interfere in."

"Well, any help would help wouldn't it?" Ruby asked. "I mean, you need my help, right?"

"What help could you give that several detectives couldn't?" Weiss asked. "Besides, this is official business, so you're not authorized to be there."

"Well, how about I try?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you even care?" Weiss asked. "This won't help your case, you know. You're still in a sh… crapload of trouble when we get home."

"If she's not talking, maybe we could get someone close to her age to get her to talk?" Ruby suggested.

"And how do you know how old she is?" Weiss asked.

"Uh…" Ruby froze, her eyes widening as she realized her potentially drastic slip-up. If she didn't remedy the situation, she would potentially have given away her identity.

"I… I guessed?" She suggested.

"Lucky guess," Weiss glared at her. "But… you're talking stupid. Why would that help? I mean, think about it this way: suppose we brought in a fifteen year old killer. What would bringing in a random teenager help?"

"Well, I suppose we can't help but try," Ruby said. "Was she violent?"

"No," Weiss said. "She hasn't said anything since she was arrested. Unfortunately, she won't talk."

Ruby sighed, at least glad Weiss wasn't mad at her for the time being. She decided to try to push her luck further.

"How about I go in there?" She asked. "I could find out about this girl and some other interesting stuff."

"Like?" Weiss asked.

"How she became that monster in the first place," Ruby said.

"What did you say about a monster?" Weiss asked.

"You said she seemed possessed, right?" Ruby asked, gulping softly. "That could be our lead."

"I suppose you have that point," Weiss said. "This is almost as irritating as those Fang cases."

"Fang?" Ruby's eyes flicked to Weiss, barely managing to suppress a growl of hatred. The name struck a chord, her eyes flashing in anger as she heard the name of the organization she hated nearly as much as the Grimm.

"What do you know of the Fang?" Yang asked. "That was a close kept secret."

"They were the ones who kidnapped you, right?" Ruby asked. "That marked you with that symbol?"

"That's right," Yang said. "How'd you know about that symbol?"

"I live in the same house as you," Ruby said. "When Winter's asleep or not there, you often walk around completely nude, waiting for Weiss."

"You better not be sitting on my armchair with that ass, Yang Xiao Long," Weiss said, looking at Yang.

"You mean like you with my socks?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"That was using them as a cushion" Weiss said. "Besides, it's your fault your socks are so soft."

"Damn straight," Yang said. "Now, what's going on with this girl?"

"Like I said, she's not talking," Weiss said. "But, there's no chance that it will be easy. Perhaps we could get out a better interrogator… Damn, I wish I knew better people."

"Don't beat yourself up, Weiss," Ruby said. "You're a great cop on your own. You kick ass and take names all on your own. You don't need anyone else's help. But, why not let me interrogate her? An amateur would get some good results, don't you think?"

"An amateur detective, yes," Weiss said. "Not a high schooler that often ditches class."

"Well, you never know unless you let me do it," Ruby said.

"Then I guess I'll never know," Weiss shrugged. "It's against protocol."

"Well, how about we say I'm friends with her?" Ruby asked.

"Because you aren't," Weiss said. "And that doesn't help your case. It only makes it worse for you."

"I could totally get some information," Ruby said, quickly glancing at her rose emblem for a split second. She knew she didn't have any moonlight to fall back on should she have to fight. But, she figured she wouldn't need it anyway. She looked at Weiss.

"I will give you five minutes," Weiss said. "That is it. That is all I am allowed to give you. Now, hurry it up."

Weiss led Ruby through the maze of the police station, eventually getting her to a room that opened into a dark holding cell. There was a mirror that was clearly a one-way mirror, but Ruby knew that was obvious. Sitting at the table in the center of the room was a girl who looked like a hollow shell of a person, stringy orange hair and sunken blue eyes staring at the table.

Ruby felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked at this poor girl. She had never seen a Grimm after the purification other than Yang. This was someone who was much farther along in the transition, though not like Yang was when she was kidnapped by the Fang.

"H-Hello," Ruby said coughing and walking in and sitting down as Weiss closed the door.

The girl said nothing, but continued to stare at the table, shifting her gaze slightly to Ruby as she scooted back slightly.

"I'm Ruby," Ruby said, trying to put on a good smile as she held out her hand to the girl. However, there was no reaction as the girl slowly looked up after a pause.

"Do you… want to talk?" Ruby asked.

"Every instinct of mine is telling me to run," The girl spoke quietly, looking at Ruby with dark eyes.

"Wh-What?" Ruby asked, put off slightly by this statement.

"Part of whatever it was is inside of me," The girl stared at Ruby. "I was planning to attack anyone other than the white haired one once they came in. But, you… you're different than the rest. Every fiber of my being is screaming to get away from you at all costs."

"What do you mean?" Ruby's hand closed around her rose emblem. "I'm just a normal girl."

"You can't fool me," The girl said. "I can sense danger. Every instinct in my body began sending out danger signals the second you entered the room."

"What's going on?" Yang asked from the other side of the glass.

"Whatever this girl is…" Weiss said. "She's scared of Ruby. But, why?"

"What's Rubes got that she'd be scared of?" Yang asked.

"I don't know," Weiss said. "I truly don't know. But, it warrants a bit of an investigation."

"Well, tell me your name," Ruby said. "And, why were you going to attack anyone other than Weiss?"

"It wants me to," The girl said. "But, it knows that if I'd have attacked you, you'd have killed me."

"_The Grimm inside of her is that perceptive?!" _Ruby thought to herself. _"But, how come I didn't completely get rid of it? Was it that woman's doing? Or was it that I had run out of moonlight?"_

"Every second I'm in here with you," The girl continued. "It keeps telling me to flee before you kill me. It keeps saying something about silver."

"Well, I don't want to kill you," Ruby said, her fist closing tighter around her emblem. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Nora," The girl said, looking right into Ruby's eyes.

"Well, Nora," Ruby said. "What do you remember?"

"They took Ren," Nora said quietly. "The woman promised him back. But, she never gave him back."

"Well, I think the police will want to find this Ren," Ruby said. "I know he can be found."

"No luck," Nora said. "You won't succeed."

"I'm sure they can," Ruby said.

"The woman is not someone to take lightly," Nora said. "She is more than you are capable of."

"Well, the police would be fighting her," Ruby said. "I'm not a fighter."

"Liar," Was the last thing Nora said before Weiss entered the room.

"Time's up," She said. "Now, please leave, Ruby."

Ruby got up and left with a nod, returning to the main lobby. She passed Penny and Winter, waving as she went outside after saying she'd walk home.

"What was that?" She asked. "They're getting more powerful… but, what do I do about that? And, who's this Ren person?"

Deciding to take a shortcut through an alleyway, Ruby walked towards the other side of the space between the two buildings. She heard the movement behind her, her powers alerting her to the presence behind her as she turned. It was too little, too late, however, as she was tackled to the ground, her arms pinned above her head.

She looked up at her captor to see a pair of golden eyes and a white mask covering the space around the attacker's eyes. She had long black hair and cat's ears that seemed fierce. She was dressed in a tight fitting outfit of a durable material. She also had a cat's tail that swished back and forth. Her face was fixed in a snarl that almost intimidated Ruby.

The crimsonette struggled in her position, trying to throw her attacker off, but her lack of moonlight mixed with the attacker's incredible strength prevented any escape.

"_She's stronger than my moonlight form," _Ruby thought in a panic as she tried to escape. _"This is not good."_

"Where is the Fang?" The cat woman asked Ruby.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about," Ruby lied.

"Lies," The woman hissed, squeezing Ruby's wrists harder, nearly snapping them. Ruby cried out in pain as she felt it. She would need to lie outside for the whole night to heal from this, especially with no moonlight to fall back on.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about," Ruby said again, trying to convince this woman.

"Speak or you die, moon warrior," The feline woman hissed. Ruby's eyes widened as she stared into those eyes in total panic. She knew who she was, probably having tracked her so as to kill her quickly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby said. "The Fang is gone."

"They are not dead," The woman hissed. "They are alive. Where are they?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Ruby struggled again. "What is it to you?"

"Everything," The woman said as she got up, moving like a cat and leaving.

Ruby stood up, looking around for the woman. She couldn't see her.

"Glynda," Ruby spoke softly. "What just happened?"

Suddenly, Ruby felt herself pulled through space to the office of Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby dropped down into a chair, looking at the sorceress.

"You can't do that?!" She exclaimed. "What if someone's watching?!"

"They can't," Glynda said. "Now, tell me what happened. I heard you call and summoned you here."

"Somebody attacked me," Ruby said. "But, she left… I think."

"You think?" Glynda asked.

"I couldn't sense her at all," Ruby said. Glynda gasped softly; Ruby's ability to sense other souls was a sharp ability she possessed along with her silver eyes. They allowed her to perceive a person's soul, aura, and Grimm nature without even needing nearly any moonlight. For those to fail either meant that Ruby was far too dangerously low on moonlight or that some creature had managed to elude the powers of the shattered moon.

"What did she want?" Glynda asked.

"She wanted the Fang," Ruby said. "I also discovered something about that Grimm girl."

"What?" Glynda asked.

"Her name is Nora," Ruby said. "And she met that mysterious woman who said she could save Ren… whoever that is. But, she also said that every instinct in her was screaming out that I was a threat… even more than Weiss."

"That's not good," Glynda said. "That means… they're beginning to learn to sense those with powers from the shattered moon. You may be targeted more once that woman learns how to find you."

"I don't think it will be that easy," Ruby said. "The problem is that I don't think I fully purified her."

"Perhaps it's like Yang," Glynda said. "Either that or you just didn't have enough moonlight to purify her."

"She wasn't that far along though," Ruby said. "I should have been able to."

"You never know," Glynda said. "But, for now, let's focus on the catlike woman. It sounds like she's a Fang experiment. But… to find you… either she can sense you or she's been tracking you. You'll need to be able to defend yourself from her."

"She's stronger than I am," Ruby said quietly, looking down. Glynda looked at her for a minute, letting that sink in. She couldn't have been right on that one.

"Surely if you regained your powers, you could triumph, right?" Glynda asked.

"She's stronger than I am at full power," Ruby said. "By a wide margin. She could have ripped me in half if she wanted to. Even if I'm faster than her, which I'm sure I still hold her there, her strength is far more than enough to overpower me if she wants to."

"What has the Fang created?" Glynda breathed out. "If this woman is one of theirs… I shudder to think what they could have created had you not stepped in."

"I'm sure they're not dead," Ruby stood up. "Adam wasn't there, so he's still around. Sienna was… but I'm not sure what she'll do. Maybe I need to talk to her."

"How do you plan to do that when she's in maximum security and you have no moonlight stored up?" Glynda asked.

"I'll manage," Ruby said. "I have to. I have no other choice. If they're still out there, I have to stop them too."

"Be careful," Glynda cupped her hand onto Ruby's cheek. "You're just like your mother. But, before she was taken, she did similar to you."

"There's something that reminds me of," Ruby said.

"What?" Glynda asked.

"I was running into the burning building and I heard a voice tell me where to go," Ruby said. "It helped me find Jaune and told me to dodge the woman's fireball attack. Do you know anything about it? It sounded so… familiar, yet so distant."

Glynda simply paused and stared at Ruby with a shocked expression. Ruby began to get nervous. In all her time of knowing Glynda, shock wasn't something she showed almost ever. Ruby simply waited for a response from Glynda, hoping she would get something."

"That voice is something very rare to come to a warrior of the shattered moon," Glynda finally spoke. It usually only occurs when the person they're being spoken to by has a significant physical tie to them."

"But the only thing I have from another warrior is my mom's cloak and that isn't a strong enough tie," Ruby said.

"I'll look into it," Glynda said. "Though, that cape is an anomaly in and of itself. It was white when she wore it, after all."

"Well, I have to go," Ruby said. "Can you take me home, please?"

"Right," Glynda held up her wand, Ruby disappearing in the blink of an eye. Left alone, she began to think.

"That cape being red isn't just a symbol of the torch being passed," She muttered. "It seems it's a symbol of Ruby's far bloodier crusade. Summer's blood stained the cape as well… could it be? Is this what it is? But, the stars haven't aligned that well before… I'll have to be careful here."

She crossed her arms, trying to think of what could be going on. It was possible… she had to be sure though. She hoped Ruby would be okay.

Later that night, Yang and Weiss returned home with Winter. Weiss looked at Ruby, who was reclined on the couch, watching TV.

"Why are you here?!" Weiss demanded. "I texted you a dozen times!"

"Phone died," Ruby said. "Charging it."

"I would strangle you if I wasn't the chief of police and my daughter wasn't in the room," Weiss said through clenched teeth. You know, my hair used to not be white before I met you two."

"What color could it possibly have been?" Ruby asked. "It's been white as long as I've known you."

"I was being facetious," Weiss said. "Just don't go running off without telling me. Also, we have to talk."

"What about?" Ruby asked.

"About the girl," Weiss said. "She finally managed to talk, but what she said to you was quite interesting."

Ruby gulped; of course they'd be listening in to their conversation.

"Well, she told me her name was Nora," Ruby said. "And that she was trying to help her friend, Ren."

"I see," Weiss said as Yang took Winter to bed, the child leaned against her arm and breathing softly. "And what about her saying that you terrified her?"

"Maybe I look like someone she hates?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps, but it's beginning to tell me that you've been doing some things that aren't exactly on the up and up," Weiss said. "I believe it's time to take drastic measures in dealing with you."

"H-How so?" Ruby asked.

"I will get you a tracking bracelet," Weiss said. "Unless you can prove to me you're not into some devious work, I will make absolutely sure you are where you need to be."

"I'm not a delinquent," Ruby said. "What makes you think that?"

"You always cut class and I've seen you have terrible bruises," Weiss said. "I don't care if you heal fast, I see them."

"_Damn it, I forgot she saw those,"_ Ruby thought to herself. Fortunately, she bought the lie that Summer's line had the ability to heal quickly. Of course, she had almost believed she was a vampire… fortunately, those weren't around anymore…

"I promise I'm not doing anything bad," Ruby said. "But, I don't need an ankle tracker."

"If you haven't proven it in a week, you will have one," Weiss said. "And, I promise you will not enjoy the process. I'll watch your every move."

"Weiss, leave Ruby alone," Yang said. "I think you need to stop being so overbearing."

"I don't want your sister to get hurt, Yang!" Weiss shouted.

"She's not Winter, Weiss," Yang said quietly.

"Exactly why she shouldn't be doing anything stupid like that idiot!" Weiss shouted louder as the room around them began to become encased in ice, stemming from outside the room.

They all paused, looking at it, running to Winter's room. Inside the room, Winter was sitting on her bed, ice magic shooting off of her body as she clenched her tiny hands over her ears to drown out the noise. Frozen tears snaked their way down her face as she sniffled.

"Sh-She's got your magic," Ruby gasped, her eyes flashing for a split second with danger signals hitting her.

Weiss ran over to Winter, being the only one who was completely unaffected by the ice magic, and picked her up. She cradled the small child, whispering softly to her.

"M-Mommy is yelling," Winter said in her sobs, Weiss only holding her tighter. "Is she mad at mommy?"

"No, sweetie," Weiss kissed her cheek. "Of course not. Mommy is just upset that your aunt Ruby is being a bad girl. I didn't mean to frighten you, sweetie."

"M-Mommy sorry?" Winter looked up at Weiss.

"Of course, sweetie," Weiss said. "Now, calm down please."

Winter nodded and calmed down her sniffling as the ice surrounding the area shrinking back into itself as she calmed down. Once it was completely gone, Weiss set her back in her bed.

"Go to sleep, sweetie," She pat her. "Mommy will wake you in the morning, alright?"

Winter nodded softly as she yawned and laid down onto her pillow. Soon, her breathing was soft and calm.

"That was powerful ice magic," Ruby said. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not unless someone bullies her," Weiss said. "At which simply look the other way when Yang goes down and goes all Dragon Ball Z on their asses."

"I still can't believe you got her to watch that," Yang said.

"Hey, can I help that I have a thing for men beating the shit out of each other?" Weiss shrugged. "At least there, the stakes are practically zero."

"Right," Yang said. "Well, we should turn in too. That includes you, Ruby."

"Alright, alright," Ruby said. "I'll go to bed."

Ruby trudged to her room, looking at her cell phone to see she had a message from a friend of hers, Coco.

"_Found a friend today," _It said. _"Probs won't be at school tomorrow. Don't let ol' frostbag have it in for me."_

"Promise," Ruby chuckled, sending the message. She then wondered what sort of friend would have Coco miss school. She shrugged, opening her window and climbing onto the roof and setting her rose emblem down on the roof next to her. The moonlight seemed to bend downward into it and Ruby, feeding them both energy they needed.

_With Coco_

Coco looked at the shivering girl wrapped in several blankets. The mark over her eye resembled three claws. She had long, reddish brown hair and two long rabbit's ears emerged from the top of her head.

"What sort of people did this to a cutie like this?" Coco wondered after she'd covered her up. "She could be a perfect model for my new experimental clothing line… hope she likes it. Also, hope any sort of boyfriends she has aren't the non-sharing type… of course, if they're the ones that did this to her, I'll murder 'em good. Hopefully, if doesn't come to that. Strange ears, though… must be part of what happened to her."

Coco lied down next to the girl almost as a sort of protection, eventually lying on top of her.

_Elsewhere_

The mysterious woman sat in the shadows, one single eye glowing brightly with a fire.

"So there's another…" She mused. "Funny, she resembles the last one. I suppose that's ironic, isn't it? The torch is passed and it is claimed through battle. Come to me, Reaper. I will be your foe. I will send another pet to face you."

* * *

And here's another chapter. Not much hero business, but I needed to build some lore and introduce a few new parties, such as the Fang. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
